


Kurenai’s rebirthing

by D_Lilith



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Lilith/pseuds/D_Lilith
Summary: Kurenai Yuhi, a prodigy university teacher, tasked with helping the Hyuga’s heir with her education, found herself taking more pleasure than she thought along the way. All thanks to her charge’s crush.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 18





	Kurenai’s rebirthing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Being a University teacher may have not been the best career choice, Kurenai reflected. Not that she did not like helping the younger generation grow into responsible and competent human beings, but if she had to spend another 4-hour meeting with those old geezers, she was sure that she was not going to last long.

She had a prominent headache after having argued her point during the whole duration of the meeting. Walking down the crowded hallway of the University, she greeted most of her students, keeping her usual façade on. Dressed in a dark skirt and blouse combo with a red shirt, she commanded attention wherever she went, her long legs and model-like body the envy of most.

Even in her early thirties, she was the perfect definition of brain and beauty. Being one of the brightest female teachers in one of Japan’s most prestigious universities, she was proud of how far she had come.

From the nerdy little girl dreaming to be a role model for the feminine gender to one of the most recognized professors in her field of expertise, she had surely come a long way. Younger woman looked up to her, she was submerged with requests from female students.

Speaking of which, her current protégé, Hinata Hyuga was coming her way. The blue haired woman had been put under her care by the girl’s father, one of the school’s principal donors. The University director, Tsunade Senju, had convinced her to take the request and she did not regret it.

The Hyuga’s heir suffered from low self-esteem, not willing to speak in public. Even looking at someone straight in the eyes or talking with the opposite sex had been a true challenged at the time. But here she was now, elegant in her own way, amiably talking with her classmate and Kurenai could not be prouder. She was not perfect yet, but the teacher had confidence that with time they would be able to make even Hiashi regret having doubted her potential.

Spotting her mentor, the Hyuga girl beamed before approaching her, greeting her with a bow.

“Kurenai-sensei.” Hinata began. “Is it still ok for me, to baby seat Mirai tonight?”

Kurenai looked at the young woman, a small smile on her face. She was such a dear. She had fallen in love at first sight with her 3-year-old daughter. Usually, the teacher would ask her parents or friends to keep her whenever she was busy but leaving her with Hinata seems to have a positive effect on the girl. Of course, she made sure to rely on her as little as possible. Even if Hinata was not her student per say, it would be badly seen by the populace.

“Of course, you are a lifesaver and I will be sure to pay you back later.” She replied. Presenting herself as if she had been in distress to boost the Hyuga’s confidence. A technique that had been successful numerous times in the past and judging by the satisfaction on her student’s face she had been right.

“Please, there is no need to pay me back.” She began with her usual quiet voice. “You already did so much for me, it makes me happy to be of use to you, however small it may be.”

Nodding her gratitude, she made small talk with the girl before getting ready to continue her way to her office. However, Hinata seems to have another plan.

“Sensei..” She timidly began and Kurenai already knew what she was going to ask. “Did you have a chance to talk with father?” She questioned, her eyes begging for a positive answer.

Sighing, Kurenai shook her head in the negative.

“Hinata, you know it’s a touchy subject. Your father needs a lot more to change his mind on the matter.” Hinata’s mood faltered, but Kurenai knew that she needed to hear this. “ I will try my best, but that’s the one thing that I can’t guarantee.” 

With a pat of consolation to the distraught girl, she graced her with a small smile as she continued her way to her office.

Kurenai should have felt bad about how the girl trusted her, but it’s been a long time since she buried those feelings, putting on a mask in front of the younger woman. _If only she knew._

Hinata had been head over heels for Uzumaki Naruto since high school. How did it come to be? Kurenai did not want to know and simply did not care. What was important that Hinata as the heir of her family could not have chosen a worse person to like. Her family would never accept their union.

Two years ago, when she accepted to take the timid girl as her charge in Tsunade’s office, Hiashi had been adamant that she used whatever means necessary to have Hinata far away from the boy. At the time, she was given a file containing everything there was to know about the Uzumaki and she could see why they were so brisked about it.

Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan who had graduated from high school with average grades. He was loud, always causing trouble and did not even bother trying for college. As soon as he graduated, he went on opening a bar with his parent’s heritage. A poor one at that, from what the report had said.

Only reminiscing that report puts her in a foul mood. Was it not for Anko and Yugao dragging her out to a bar after she divorced Asuma, she would keep on believing those lies.

Naruto Uzumaki despite his young age was mature, way more than most of his classmates. Growing up alone had allowed him to quickly realise that if he wanted something in life, he had to make it happen himself. Compared to what the record said, he did not use his family heirloom to start his business but worked different jobs while studying to achieve it.

She still wondered how she did not hear of it; his establishment was on every student and young teacher’s lips. It had quickly become one of the main attractions of the city and she understood why. His many bars offered a great variety of services, some being ideal for people to relax after a long day at work and other for the younger generation rearing to enjoy a good night out in a fancy club.

Kurenai for her part surprised herself by becoming a regular at his quieter bar. In the beginning she reasoned that it was for the sake of her task to observe the young adult. But one year in and she could no longer deny it. Raising her kid, Mirai, alone, Anko or Yugao teasing her about her with her lack of sex life and urging her get laid did not help her situation.

In other words, she was sexually frustrated. If before meeting Asuma she had been very selective of her lover, now she was more reluctant to open up even for a one-night stand.

Sadly, for Hinata, despite his younger age, Naruto checked all of Kurenai’s criteria: he was handsome, an excellent listener and gave her great advice on how to deal with her more troublesome students, financially stable. As a bonus, from what she had seen at one time, he was a natural with kids and did not seem bothered that she had one from a previous marriage.

Killing two birds with one stone as they say. For one, Hiashi won’t have to worry about his daughter any longer and on the other side, she would finally be able to get laid, with stud no less.

With that in mind, her stay at the bar had taken a whole new purpose. She dressed more lightly, provocatively even, and flirted with him. She knew that she was a natural beauty, and when she turned on her game, she was simply breathtaking. To her surprise, Naruto could also be a tease when he wanted. Sure, he was a little surprised at the sudden change, but quickly got behind the idea.

Usually she was classier than that, but after three evenings of innuendos and eye fucking each other, she found herself laid on his office taking on the thickest cock in her life. Her dry spell had lasted so long that after blowing him she had squirted soon after he began wrecking her inside. Luckily for her the room was soundproof or else she would not have been able to leave the building with a straight face.

He had made her howl in pleasure. Never had she felt so full, so desired, so excited at the idea of being filled to the brink by a man. She had initially been scared that he would be inexperienced, but in insight she did not have to worry.

She had been manhandled, fucked senseless. He had been more than a match for her, his stamina and technique rendering her defenseless as he pounded her on all four like a dog in heat. By the end of it, she could no longer form a coherent thought, numerous orgasms had shattered her. All that she had been certain of was that she wanted more of him.

And more she got. After his office, she had been led to a room upstairs and as soon as they entered, she had been on the offensive, mashing their lips together, they had screwed all weekend long. No Mirai to worry about, no Hinata and no work.

Comes Monday morning, every single room or furniture in the apartment had been tainted with their essence.

When she had met Hinata the following week, she had been hiding a hickey left by her student’s crush with a fresh load of sperm running down her leg and that’s when she made her decision: If Hinata did not have the guts to fight for what she wanted, Kurenai would gladly make Naruto hers.

A vibration of her phone snapped her out of her recollection. Taking off her phone, she smiled at the message she had just received. She could not wait for this evening.

\------------------ _Kurenai’s rebirthing_ \------------------

As she finally entered the bar, she was greeted by the usual crowd, her spot in a secluded part of the bar free. Naruto’s employees welcomed her with a smile as she walked in like she owns the place. Most were already aware of her and Naruto’s ‘relationship’, the female staff not really happy with the news as they missed their chance.

The one who approached her, Tayuya if she remembers correctly, was particularly vocal about her dislike of the situation. _Tough luck._

Sitting on her seat, she ordered her usual drink before brushing off the scowling girl, scanning the room in search of blond hair. As she was getting ready to text him, she felt two strong arms embracing her from behind. A familiar scent filled her nostril and she instinctively relaxed in the hold.

A soft kiss was placed on her exposed neck, a happy smile on her lips when she heard a husky voice near her ears.

“Glad that you could make it.”

“What can I say, you know how to convince me.” A night filled with raw and unbridled passion with him was always high on her priority list.

Slightly turning her head to the side, she looked at his blue eyes which were already dark with desire and met his lips in a brief kiss.

“I missed you.” He said

It was good to know that she had this kind of effect on her younger lover and tonight he seems to be particularly pent up. She could feel Tayuya’s heated glare in her direction and shrugged it off. However, a frustrated sigh escaped his lips and she raised her brow at that.

“Unfortunately, I may have to cover for Ten-Ten for a bit, she is sick.” He explained.

Kurenai thought about it. Usually she did not mind waiting. Watching him work had become something of an entertainment for her. She enjoyed watching him interact with customers, mainly his female one, unknowingly seducing them with his natural charm. Seeing them try to flirt with her as he kindly rejects their advance before coming back to her. If she felt subconscious about her age, Naruto’s commitment erased all fears about it.

With him around, she felt empowered, more than she has ever felt in her previous relationships.

Yet tonight she needed him to sate her desire and she would make sure that he understood it.

His arms released her from the back hug, and he got ready to get behind the counter to the red head’s delight. Still, she reached out for his shirt, lowering his head so she could whisper in his ears.

“I don’t mind waiting, but you ought to hurry up.” She began before her voice took a huskier tone “You see, it’s been a long day for me, and I’ve been thinking about having your cock in my mouth all day long.”

Her free hand rested on his muscular chest, feeling his heartbeat increase with each of her words.

“I miss the way you taste, how you feel inside me, having you between my thighs, ravaging me.” His breath was hitched, she just needed a little push for him to be right where she wanted and they both knew it. Locking eyes with the approaching Tayuya she continued.

“You understand right, Naruto?” Her red lips playfully bit his earlobe as her hand slid down from his chest, going past the bulge straining his pants, she grabbed his lovesack. “Tonight, I’m going to **drain** your balls. By the end of the night, all of it will be inside me; be it right here or in your room.”

With that said she released him with a smile. Thankfully, the counter was hiding the towering hard on in front of her, but his dilated pupils told her everything she needed to know.

Naruto abruptly took her away from her seat, dragging a smiling Kurenai behind him. Said woman looked back at the wide eyed Tayuya with a smirk on her face.

“You can keep the drink dear, it’s on me tonight. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I’m going to enjoy the night.” She teased the girl with a wink as the door leading to Naruto’s apartment closed behind her.

\------------------ _Kurenai’s rebirthing_ \------------------

The walk to his apartment had been eventful to say the least. She was already half naked as they finally entered Naruto’s room. Her skirt was barely covering her butt at this point, her jacket long forgotten in the stair, red shirt half opened. Her plump red lips swollen from the intense make out, but she would not have it any other way.

Her back impacted the door as soon as the door had been closed. Her hand in blond locks as her mouth was invaded by her lover’s tongue. She had put up a fight at first, years of experience allowing her to keep up with his raw desire, she knotted her fist in his shirt, pulling him closer, meshing their body together. He groaned softly in his throat, eyes half-lidded. His lips parted her swollen lips, sending tremors in her nerves, he sucked on her organ, enlacing their tongue in a sensual dance.

And when she felt his strong arms lifting her against the door, she started feeling the incoming rush of helplessness. Her legs crossed against his back, her wet vagina rubbing against the bulge in his pants. Fingers running in his hair, she let herself drown in his essence; each breath taken was filled with their combined scent, his face blurring in her eyes. As he squeezed her bum, a moan made its way out of her mouth and she yielded.

She was melting in his arms, her heart throbbing with excitement. This is what she had been looking for this entire time. Someone able to make her come undone, making her forget all about who she was supposed to be in public, her responsibilities, duties. Someone who could make her submit to her most primitive desire. Someone who could tame, fuck her stupid, the only thing still in her mind to satisfy their urges.

If she thought that she found it in Asuma, she was sorely mistaken. Her nether were slick with fem juice, Naruto slow humping sending shivers through her body. His heated shaft was burning against her loins and she was dying to have him inside her, whichever hole he chooses to use.

Naruto seems to think likewise as he hoisted her in his arms, walking her to his bed without breaking the kiss until her back landed on the soft mattress, his hands on both sides of her head. As they lip parted, a string of saliva connected both mouths. The two lovers caught their breath as they gazed at each other, red half lidded pupils looked up at his obscured one as he descended on her neck, leaving hot kisses on the exposed members. She cradled his head as he sucked on her collarbone, palming her breast in his rough hand, he massaged them through her lacy red bra, a throaty moan escaping her mouth. 

“God, I missed your body.” he groaned.

Her nipples were already fully erected, but he did not seem to care, he gently pinched them, flicked them, making her arch her back in pleasure. After months of playing with her body, he had learned all her sweet spots, her likes and dislikes and was now capable of making her fall apart at any moment.

His mouth danced across her body, expertly removing her bra, he made her dance to his tune. Her moan filling the room was like honey to his ears as he sucked on her bust, lightly biting them in tandem before meeting her in another heated kiss. Even so, it was not enough for her.

Her cunt was burning with need, nectar staining her pantyhose. She wanted more from him and he knew it. Looking at the amused smirk on his face told her everything. He wanted her to completely give in, to throw away her dignity and become a tool for him to use as he pleased. To relinquish all rights to him.

The thought thrilled her, her sweet nectar gushed out in a small spurt at the idea, her whimper swallowed by Naruto's mouth upon her own. And the worst was that she would gladly do it again and again until he had no more use for her body.

They were now millimetres apart, Kurenai hair sprayed upon his bed as she gazed up at her partner.

“Naruto” her voice was thick with arousal “I feel so horny and helpless right now, so _please-_ “ She palmed his impressive cock as she whispered in his ear ”-use me, degrade me, make me **your bitch**.”

And that was all the insensitive that he needed. He moved in a flash, one moment he was half laying on her body and the next moment she was face to face with his towering boner, finally free of its prison, as two hands seized her head, Naruto now squatting in front of her face.

She only had time to form a satisfied smirk before the thick and throbbing cock was shoved down her throat. The pure and refined teacher, respected and lusted by many was now used, like a vulgar sex toy. Trails of saliva were dripping down her parted lips as she was forced to swallow his whole length, 13 inches of pure meat shoved down her throat with a brutality never seen before.

Her face was thoroughly fucked, she gurgled at each thrust, all rational notions, leaving her body as the musky smell of his manhood invaded her brain. Her sight was filled only by the lipstick covered member that she was forced to deepthroat and his smooth pelvic area. His heavy balls slapped against her chin each time that he buried himself to the hilt.

Her mouth served as the perfect outlet for his desire, her tongue coiling against his rod, full lips sealed around his girth, she was suffocating under his onslaught and she could not help but get herself off of the rough treatment.

Since Naruto began using her throat, her hands had deftly made its way past her stockings and was now frantically churning her inside, her pussy squelching as an intense orgasm was building itself.

Naruto himself was close, his pounding gradually becoming more desperate, his entire cock swelling up as he mashed the teacher’s head against his groin. With a deep groan he released his load in the brunette’s stomach just as her back arch in a perfect arc while she squirted, tainting the bed sheet below her with her slick juice. Eyes rolled to the ceiling, her moans were muffled by the foreign object in her mouth, adding pleasure to Naruto’s dick which did not seem to soften in the slightest.

Some jizz was overflowing from Kurenai’s mouth, dripping down to the corner of her mouth as the couple finally came down from their high. Her back was now resting on the mattress as she tried to take some deep breaths. Naruto finally released her head; retreating his whole length as he prepared himself for the next part while Kurenai was left heaving on the bed, her body still spasming from the massive climax that she had been subjected to.

Yet, it did not deter her partner in the least, he was still raring to go, being backed up and teased mercilessly by the older woman had left him wanting for more. 

Standing between Kurenai’s legs, he observed his handiwork, her previously proper face was smeared with his seed, some even dripping down to her breast, mascara running down her face. Her stocking wet with her release and leg parted granting him a full view of her crotch.

Any other time he would have taken the time to prepare her for the main event, but that surely was not what she wanted from him. So, he tore a hole in her stocking just at her cunt’s area and pulled her string aside.

Her vulva was pulsing and dripping with need, begging for him to sate her insatiable lust, and that’s precisely what he planned on doing in the coming seconds. Kurenai looked down at him with half lidded eyes, conveying everything in a groggy whisper.

“More **~** Give me every last drop **.** “

She yelped as her legs were parted, Naruto bringing them behind her back as she obediently held them there, a feat achievable thanks to her weekly training. Though, never had she been in such a submissive position, her dripping snatch exposed to her bull as he teased her by rubbing his cockhead against her labia making her mewl.

He finally took pity on her, penetrating her with a sluggish thrust, taking his sweet time to savor every single fold of her vagina. His girth was so large that no matter how many times she took him, her pussy never got used to it. The way that he was stretching her inside was **so good,** her mouth opened in a silent scream as she watched the beast enter her tunnel.

As he finally entered his whole length inside her, she was taking a deep breath to get ready for him to absolutely wreck her inside. But no preparation could have prepared her for the onslaught that her poor snatch was subject to.

While earlier, he had pounded her to oblivion, this time he slightly modified his advance. Each thrust was methodical but violent, as he pulled back, he made sure to rotate his hips to that spot that made her go crazy before ramming the whole thing inside in one single thrust bearing its entire weight. The bed was shaking with each of his movements as Kurenai's whole body jerked in response.

It was like a punch straight to her gut, leaving her breathless as blue eyes observed her every reaction. Her legs were shaking from the exhaustion of it all, asscheeks reddening at the repeated contact. He slowly builds up the momentum, fucking her into a senseless mess.

Kurenai did not know how much longer she could hold herself in that position while getting hammered. Her moan came out in short pants as she tightened her vaginal wall to give as much pleasure to her lover. Squeezing him like a vice, however, did not stop him from increasing his pace. Sweat was running down the MILF well fucked body, her breast and asscheeks jiggling at every pump of his shaft.

Her vision began to fade as she could feel her core begging for release. Her leg gave out, but Naruto molded his body against her, his broad shoulders serving as support for her raised leg. With both hands on either side of her face to keep himself propped up; he began battering her with everything he had. Kurenai howls filled the entire room, enticing him to go deeper, faster, harder, begging him to seal his mouth against her which he soon did.

Lost in their spit exchange, Kurenai was the first one to reach her high, the sudden tightening of her vagina too much for him to resist. Spilling a week's worth of sperm straight in her baby chamber, he hoped that she was on the pill because if not, the oncoming deluge was sure to knock her up.

Just as she said she would, she was milking him dry, her female hole not letting him escape, greedily drinking, taking everything that she had to offer.

After a full minute, he was finally released. Disengaging from his woman, he looked at her peacefully slumbering face; she was passed out. Carefully adjusting her body on the bed, he soon collapsed against her frame, embracing her before joining her in her slumber.

**Fin**


End file.
